1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for preventing the closure of doors, and more particularly, to a device adapted to be fitted to the handles of a door so as to prevent the door from swinging shut.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Door stops in the form of wedges placed between a door's bottom edge and the floor are age old. Unfortunately, such devices are susceptible of being accidentally kicked free causing a door to close when it is otherwise desired to remain open as, for example, when an infant or child is playing unsupervised in a room and the parent or guardian is in another room or location.
Other prior art attempts at providing a simple, relatively inexpensive yet safe and effective door stop have not been completely successful. Exemplary of these is the door stop shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,688 which shows a one-piece device adapted to be fitted about the edge of a door proximal to the door's hinge so as to serve as a wedge preventing the door from completely closing. This patented device however, is susceptible of being accidentally removed in a relatively easy manner thereby defeating its purpose. Other door stops of various configuration are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,756,052 (telescopically fitted rods coacting with existing door brace linkage); and 4,462,623 (spring-loaded cylinder in floor recess near door). Also of interest are known devices for engaging doors in one way or another as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,181,339 (door knob sleeve of resilient material) and 4,782,553 (bendable door stop screwed into wall).
It is apparent from the above that a need exists for a door stop that may be fitted to a door to maintain the door open and which is not easily removable all of the while being of simple construction and low cost. This need is met by the unique door stop of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.